Dueling Shield
by ROZONROZARK
Summary: Jaden has taken the role of Shield Hero. After the first wave his duel goes very differently then in canon.
1. Chapter 1

Jaden looked at his hand before mentally going through his traps and spells. This wasn't his usual deck but then again this wasn't a serious dual. Just one for fun and to kill time. "Now Gem-Knight Lady Lapis's effect activates! I send a Gem-Knight to the graveyard and now you take 500 points of damage for every special summoned monster on the field!" He watched as the purple wrapped monster held out their hands as pieces of rocks flew and hit his Life points knocking them down. "Now I attack your Cyber Dragon Core!" The knight held her hands together as a beam shot out of them and hit his monster.

"Good job Raphtalia, you are really getting better!" His opponent looked up happy at his praise. Across from the him sat a girl with brown hair and pink eyes. Sitting on her head were round racoon like ears, she wore basic armor but what stood out the most were the slave color on her neck and slave bracelets on her arms. Those caused him to mentally flinch why she had them. She had them because she was at one point/still technically was a slave. Yes he had been forced to buy a slave, due to circumstances he would rather avoid remembering. "So I guess that is your win, so guess you get to pick what we do next."

Raphtalia looked down as Jaden cleaned up the board they were playing on. He had taught her how to play the game and the importance it had in his world. She was still having a hard time believing just how _important _it was in there. When she had first seen him pull the cards out of his shield she had not asked but her master still somehow knew she was curious, Raphtalia blamed her tail. So he told her about the game discovered in ancient Egypt, and eventually around the world. He told her about how the game changed the how the world he lived in to the point where most conflicts could be solved with a game. He seemed to talk often about this 'King of Games'. The man was the greatest in any game he played and supposedly saved Jaden's world multiple times. She was always taken when Jaden talked about the stories about the world being in danger from various people and how heroes would rise up to defend it.

"Are you sure it's okay we are doing this? Shouldn't we focus on leveling up, it is getting close to the first wave." The demi-human asked as Jaden looked up from storing the holo-mat in his 'inventory'.

"Well we need to relax, it would do nobody any good if we're overy tense during the fight." Jaden reasoned to her as Pharaoh, his fat orange tabby cat, walked over before opening its mouth as a glowing ball was released.

"Jaden is right, most battles were won by soldiers who were relaxed and thus were able to think easier." Professor Banner said as his ghostly form appeared. He stood tall with messy black hair while wearing messy relaxed clothes. "So just relax for now."

"Yeah besides if anything goes wrong we got backup!" Jaden cheered showing off his usual shield. The shield had five slots on the surface, five indents in the shield, on part of the shield that slid out, and for some reason neither of them knew one a movable blue slot. The shield would allow Jaden to summon anything being on the card, as long as they were properly summoned. Meaning seven star monsters still needed two sacrifices to summon ect. As Jaden explained once a battle started or he was in danger he would 'draw' five cards. The cards were only visible to him except when summoned. Then following the 'draw' every minute, or after an attack, he could 'draw' again. The rules of the game are the same after the first 'draw'. The creatures summon range in power and some even had magic they could use. They had tested the deck and was shocked to find that there was more than forty cards in the deck. It seemed to 'draw' upon any cards he had in his inventory, they guessed seeing as they had no proof, though Jaden did mention that some cards popped up more often and unlike the normal game he could more than five cards.

Raphtalia let out a sigh as she gave a nod, "How about we play with that ball you bought me?" She said this while bring the orange ball out. So for the rest of the day they played various games till the sun crept low. They rested against the tree near the castle wall as they rested. "Hey Jaden, can you tell me another story." After discovering her night terrors he had taken to telling her bedtime stories from his world. Her favorite had been the story of how the 'King of Games' had saved the world from a great Leviathan.

Jaden gave a smile as he gave a thoughtful hum before seeming to settle on something. "This is the story about three great beasts whose power rivaled that of the Egyption gods…" So that was how Raphtalia learned about Uria: Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon: Lord of Sticking of Thunder, and Ravial: Lord of Phantasms.

The next day the wave came as Raphtalia told Jaden her thanks for letting him help her. He just laughed it off while rubbing her head, which annoyed her because he kept treating her as a child. It was only a few seconds later that they disappeared and reappeared near the wave. They saw the sky crack open as the other heroes charged past them they went to the village. The shield changed into its Dual Disk form and lite up. As they got near a card appeared before Jaden that flew to a monster slot. A women appeared that wore red and fan shaped black hair. "Bursinatrix, mind helping us defend the village?"

"Do you even need to ask?" The Elemental Hero joked as she flew ahead toward the village that was already under attack her hand lighting up. They focused more on defending the villagers as the hero took on the monsters.

Jaden had assigned her to take the villagers somewhere safe as he turned and looked at his hand. He smiled as Raphtalia gave a nod before leading a few people away. "Bursinatrix time for an upgrade!" The hero seemed to know what he meant as she flew near him. "I cast the spell card Polymerization to fuse Bursinatrix with Avian to create a new hero!" As he said this the card on the shield flew up and merged with another. The new card flew to the blue slot, "Now here comes the hero to both you and me Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The new being looked like a mishmash of two different things. For the most part it had the body of green with a red dragon head on its other arm while also only having one white wing. "Now I normal summon Elemental Hero Clayman!" Once again another being appeared only this one was a giant ball of clay with a red head. "Alright Clayman your with me, we're defending this village! Wingman I need you to go toward that portal and defeat what comes through best you can!" Both of them gave a nod as Flame Wingman flew off. The wave went on as Clayman was slow but able to take anything anyone would try to hit him with.

It was only a few minutes past as Jaden's shield shattered the Clayman card along with the Wingman card. He cursed as this meant that somehow both Clayman and Wingman were defeated but as he looked down he saw that he had taken no damage. Looking up he saw more enemies approaching and prepared to summon another monster, maybe Sparkman or Bubbleman. The next few things happened fast, so it gave him little time to summon anything. A tidal wave of flame came flying at him as his shield shifted to a more durable form. Curling below it he watched as the monsters around him mere burned to a crisp, but Jaden still felt the heat of attack.

As the attack finished he pulled himself up to stand as he saw the knights approach. Hearing frantic footsteps he turned slightly to see Raphtalia sprinting toward him. Thinking quickly he held out a hand preventing Raphtalia from doing whatever she was going to do. The knights were quick to leave as they didn't see the other three heros there. It was only then that the sky quickly cleared up as the Wave ended.

They were soon escorted, reluctantly by both them and the knights, to the castle. Jaden shivered at the thought of having to be around people he wasn't particularly found of. It all related to back when he was first summoned to this world, a story for another day. But to keep it short he did not look favorably upon most of the people in this kingdom/world. "What's the matter Jaden?" The question drew him out of his thoughts. Turning he looked at the young slave girl and gave his best smile.

"Yeah just lost in thoughts…" He admitted while reaching to mess up the hair they had worked hard to keep clean.

"Oh just thought you were talking to Yubel," Raphtalia said while dodging out of the way of the head pat. "Thought you were talking about those knights that attacked us earlier." He let out a sigh as her mention of the event brought back Yubel's anger of the event.

"Like I said it doesn't matter what they say. We should just enjoy all the free food they are offering." As he said this they were let into the grandhall where the king had prepared a grand feast for them. The man gave a speech making sure to give great thanks to the three other heroes and the knights, Jaden and Raphtalia were of course not mentioned. So the party camensed, and Jaden found himself near a window relaxing as Pharaoh jumped up near him. Jaden let out a chuckle at seeing the cat remembering how he added the cat to his party, up until the Wave where he took it off so he wouldn't put it in danger. As he sent the invitation Pharaoh let out a yawn as one its paws swept yes.

"It is good to see you are safe." The professor's spirit said as the ball escaped.

"Yeah it is was intense, somehow both Clayman and Flame Wingman were defeated." He would have to head back to the village and see if anyone saw how they were killed. Or maybe he could ask them the next time they were summoned.

"Ahh, that is concerning." Banner said looking around as people just passed by. Nobody seemed to notice him, it had even taken Raphtalia a while to even see him. As he was looking he saw said girl approach him carrying some food. When she arrived Raphtalia talked to him and shared some of her food with him since he couldn't walk through the crowd without causing a scene. It was hard to do most things with the allegations against him.

As they were relaxing Jaden felt something hit his cheek. Looking he saw the Spear Hero,... Wait what was his name again? Damn he felt like he should remember this… 'Yubel do you remember his name?' all he got back was an annoyed grunt. Looking forward he saw the blonde guy staring at him. Damn did he say something? "Sorry, did you say something?" This caused the Spear Hero to spittle in rage.

"I said for you to release her this instant! For a Hero to own a slave is unacceptable! I knew you were a criminal but to sink this low and now you are ignoring people talking to you!" Jaden kept a relaxed look as the man screamed in his face.

"Yeah sorry about that I was just trying to remember your name." Jaden said leaning against the wall. "So I assume by what you said that you want me to release Raphtalia?" Before he could the other man a chance to answer he turned to said person. "Hey Raphtalia you okay being freed?"

She seemed caught off guard by his question for a second before standing a little straighter. "No I wish to remain by your side!" This caught him a little flat footed, after all didn't everyone want to be free?

"You fiend you forced her to say that!" Turning he saw a very red Spear Hero who leveled his spear at him. "Once I free her I shall prove that by having say her true feelings! Then we shall see what she has to say!"

Raphtalia went to say something but was caught off guard as a gag was forced in her mouth. Hearing her Jaden turned and saw her being tied up. "So it is true that the Demon of the Shield had bought a slave. Truly you are a wretched being." The king said as he approached the crowd parting around him. "Now as the King I hereby order you to duel against the Spear Hero!" Jaden felt a pressure weigh him down. How had this sprilled out of control so fast! What had caused all of this!?

Looking around he saw Raphtalia struggling against her captors as resolution filled his heart. "Fine if you want a duel I'll give you one! But when I win I expect my companion back." He felt the energy of both his ancestor and his closest friend flow through his veins. As he was escorted to the waiting chamber he saw the red haired women give him a twisted smile before walking away. Pieces fell into place but were quickly whipped away as unimportant. The only thing that mattered right now was winning this duel and saving his only friend in this world.

As he prepared he thought of his options he could swarm the field with monsters but they took time to summon and his opponent was above Level 40 meaning he would need time to get a stronger monster out. So he would have to wait until he got the chance to summon a stronger monster. Thankfully to 'draw' cards he didn't need to keep the Dueling Shield active. As long as the battle was going then he could continuously 'draw' upon cards. So with that in mind he swapped to the shield as the referee announced the start of the match. As the wave of five cards entered his mind he let out a sigh as he saw them there hovering before him.

Thus the duel proceed with the Spear Hero launched his attacks from a distance with Jaden blocking all he could while waiting for the right cards. As he waited him out Jaden fell back on a few of the shields natrall skills such as Air Stick and Shield Prison. After locking Motoyasu in the cage Jaden felt a smile tug on his lips as he saw the card he was waiting for enter his 'hand'. "Hope your ready cause this next move will finish this!" He felt the cards prepare themselves when something hit him sending Jaden flying. Raising himself up he felt some of his LP leave as a spear was lowered down into his face. What had happened? Where did the other attack come from?

"This duel has ended! The winner is the Spear Hero!" The referee, some church looking guy said as Jaden looked over and saw the red haired bitch give him a superior smirk. She did it, she interfered in his duel. When he brought it up everyone called him a liar and denied him. This hurt him deeply as even _thinking _about doing this back in his world would get you litched, to even think about interfering in a duel got most people upset.

Roars of congratulations swept down praising the Spear Hero as he felt somebody approach. "How does it feel to know you will have to fight all by yourself, again?" His blood froze as he heard that voice. Looking he saw her prance/skip up to the blonde.

"Great job Sir Motoyasu! Now know I know why my daughter chose you!" Daughter, daughter. He felt his stomach drop as he heard that. His knees started giving out as his stomach dropped. So many thing were explained. He only barely heard her true name, Malty.

"Jaden," A voice whispered to him, Yubel's voice. "I know how you feel, your feelings are mine. But we can not let this weigh us down." He felt comfort having her with him. That was quickly ribbed from him as he sound of a struggle. Looking up he saw Raphtalia without her curse seal being dragged away.

"She has obviously been brainwashed by the Shield Hero. Don't worry Great Hero of the Spear we shall correct this!" The king said as the guards kept dragging away his friend.

"JADEN!" Raphtalia screamed booting his mind into overdrive. His overstocked hand flashed before him. But those didn't matter all that mattered were the first three, the three that had been waiting for him to call them.

The red card flew forward, from his hand he sent the traps to the graveyard. Next was the yellow card for which he sent the magic cards to the grave. He heard the king yell at him but he didn't hear anything as power kept coursing through his veins. "Your in my seat trash!" He felt himself say as his hand scrolled to the blue card. He found a good card that upon being summoned would spawn tokens, his shield appeared to agree with him as it accepted the sacrifice.

"WHAT!" Now that he heard. Looking he saw the garbage looking like he was about to blow a fuse. "You would dare to take my throne!" Did he want that? _Of course he did it was only natural for a Great King to rule. _

"If people like you and that _women _are allowed to rule then this country has no future. So I shall become the Supreme King and rule this land better." Jaden realized what was happening as he felt the Supreme King raising up in him again. He started pushing it down before he felt Yubel pushing against him helping him. But he was already to far in and he knew both him and Yubel wanted this. So setting out he grabbed hold of the power.

"YOU INSOLENT DEMON!" The king screamed as the other 'heroes' watched in silence while shooting disapproving glares at the Shield Hero. "MEN STRIKE HIM DOWN!"

Looking around he saw the guards from the village charge at him with their weapons drawn. He felt the first of the three arrive as the ground below him shake. Then the floor below him exploded as flames and rock were sent everywhere as the winged serpent arose letting loose a roar. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames had arrived. "What beast is that?" The king mumbled as a few knights gathered their courage while charging forward. Uria let out a growl as with a tail flick it sent the grunts flying. Seeing how his guards were unable to do anything he turned toward the heroes. "Brave Heroes please defeat that vile being!"

Motoyasu gave a confident nod as he saw no level attached to the beast. Confident that a mere level 20 couldn't summon anything to strong he charged forward, "Ren, Itsuki let's take this thing down!" Not waiting for the others he sprinted forward ready to take down the red jeweled beast. As he got close he saw a flash as lightning struck down before him. The blast sent him back a few paces while he looked up to see where the blash came from. When he did he saw the roof start caving in with bits of debris falling down. The whole roof caved in as a yellow skelta creature gracefully descended down before letting out a roar while expanding its wings. With just a beat of its wings Motoyasu felt himself start skidding back toward the king and Malty. Hamon, Lord of Striking of Thunder had made their appearance.

"Another Summon, most game only allow one!" Itsuki yelled as his mind went to the games he played. Summons like the ones being called forth could only be summoned one at a time due to balancing. "What level are they?" He asked as much like Motoyasu he saw no level being attached to the two. Right now the only thing keeping him around was the others watching him and his companions weak cheers from behind him. Gritting his teeth he prepared to attack by summoning an arrow and lowering his aim toward the Shield Hero. Everyone knew that the best way to deal with this type of situation was to defeat the summoner.

As this was going on the guards were trying to usher people outside. As the group of pedestrians ran screaming many people walked outside of their homes and business to see what was going on. "Damn Shield Demon!" A soldier cursed as he tried to keep people calm and away from the castle. "I have half a mind to head back in there and teach him a lesson myself!" He huffed before the ground shook again. This time a massive blue demon burst itself from the ground using its massive arms to push out of the hole. It toward over all as it carelessly walked through the castle destroying walls and gates that stood in its way. Anyone that got near it was easily sent flying by the tail dragging behind it or a blast of wind from its wings. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms marched across the ground toward where it was called.

"Can you take that?" A villagure snarked at the overconfident guard who could only let his jaw hang low.

Just as Itsuki had charged his skill he let the arrow fly. As the arrow flew forward it as interrupted as a massive blue boney hand blocked one of his strongest attacks. The being followed was massive with its head scrapping the damaged roof. Once again the beast had no level attached to it. "I will say this one more time, get off my new throne. If you do not leave I will make you." Turning his head back to the summoner he saw a very angry Jaden giving them a dirty glare. Damn criminal, to reveal his true colours like this and then upstage him! Where did he get this power from? Why didn't he have it.

"As if we would ever surrender to you!" Ren yelled preparing a sword technique as his companions cheered him on.

Jaden let out an annoyed sound before holding out his hand. "Urial let loose your power and destroy the Holy Bow!" He had been tempted to destroy the spear but the Bow had shot at him, so long range needs to go. The red demon reared its head back and opened their fang mouthed wide as it let loose a scream that sent out shockwaves. Everyone who could raised their arms to protect themselves. Everyone was shocked when they saw cracks start forming on the sacred weapon before with a great groan it shattered in his hands. All he could do was stare down at his now empty hand in shock.

"H… How," The king mumbled slowly turning back toward the red beast that looked to be giving a fanged smile.

Jaden looked down as his shield projected a screen before letting out an annoyed noise. Looking back up he saw none of them had moved so he raised his hand again. "Raviel force them out!" Jaden started walking forward as Raviel reared its fist back and sent it's fist crashing down making a massive crater only because a few black robed people grabbed them. This stopped Jaden as he saw them start heading toward the window. "Hamon, Urial follow them! Chase them to the edge of the kingdom!" The great red and yellow beast went chasing off after them bursting outside. Jaden cast his gaze back to the leftover guards who were shaking as he marched forward. "I would suggest letting go of my friend before I make you." The guards were quick to untie Raphtalia who slowly walked toward him. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked while checking over her.

"No, no I'm fine," Raphtalia said while trying to calm her shaking. "Jaden-sama were those the Three Phantasms?" Her breathing was still a little stiff but was starting to come back under control.

"Yes, they are." Jaden said with a small flinch as he gazed back at Raviel. "If you need to rest feel free. I promise I will explain everything I can later, but I have a few things I need to do first." As he said this he gestured for Raviel to step forward which it did while grabbing the grand flag that sat behind the throne. Raphtalia watched as Jaden walked toward the balcony where a crowd was looking, probably hoping to see their king. "People of Melromarc I have come to inform you that as of today I and those I trust shall be the ones to rule over this kingdom! I have defeated the three other Heroes along with the former king!" As he said this Raviel reached over and dropped the flag letting the now ruined flag flutter to the ground. "I shall be spending the rest of the day in the throne room if you wish to talk." With that he walked back into the castle, well HIS castle now she guessed.

He looked down as both the red and yellow card shatter. He let out a hum before another trap card and magic card left as Uria and Hamon returned to the field, now with Uria even stronger now. With a push he told them to take out whatever had defeated them, he could almost feel their joy at his decision.

The shadows rushed out of the castle following the evacuation paths that had been prepared for these types of situations. They heard one of the beasts roar behind them as they and their wards loaded up in the carriages. As the carriages blast of with the dragons and Filoilial charging to try and escape to. A blast of fire hits behind them as the red serpent glared at them. "That damn Shield Demon! He will pay for this!" The former king yelled before the whole wooden box shakes as a lightning blast strikes down. "Did he send all three after us?" He asks a bit of hope that he left himself defenseless. After a bit of waiting they don't see the massive blue beast missing his heart plummets.

As the carriages kept charging forward they could only watch fortified as the two beasts kept toying with them letting loose blasts of fire and lightning to startle them everyone knowing they could finish them whenever they want. "Damnit Jaden where did you get this power from?" Ren asked as he saw a yellow glow as the skeletal beast charged up its attack, maybe to finish them off once and for all. As it was about to release it a white beam stuck down at it.

The vehicles slowed down as the beasts of burden watched as the beam let off. "My king it seems you and the Three Great Saints seem to be having some difficulties." A kind voice jokes as the priest who had refereed the match between the Shield and Spear appeared before a large army. "Though it seems the problem has been dealt wi…" As he went to finish a burst of fire exploded in front of them while a lightning bolt struck down near the pilliar. From there the two thought dead beasts rose from the ground stretching. "To survive Judgement, truly they are demons." Stepping forward he pulled out his ace, a sword that looked like a carbon copy of the Legendary Holy Sword. "Continue on we shall come for you when we have dealt with these beasts." Raising the Legendary weapon up they saw as in a burst of light in turned into a replica of a bow. "Come my faithful disciples we shall slay the Shield Devil's Demons!"

The shadows didn't stick around long as they continued along the path as they saw bursts of energy, fire, lightning, and shrapnel as a great battle no doubt took place. Occasionally they would hear a scream as no doubt a member of the cult of the Three Heroes suffered during the fight. As the fight grew distant they heard a gasp form the Bow Hero as with a burst of light the Legendary Weapon returned to his hand. "But how, I had thought it destroyed by the vile serpent?" One of his companies, a heavily armored knight, asked while Motoyasu snapped his fingers in realization.

"That must of been why Jaden was so annoyed, he somehow knew that its destruction wasn't permanent!"

"So was the reason he knew this due to his control of the beast? Or did his shield somehow inform him of it?" Ren asked as one of the shadows dropped into the crowded area.

"I have come to inform you that we shall be nearing the shelter soon, Degozeru." The shadow said while remaining kneeling. "I have also come to inform you that a few shadows have returned with a message from the Queen, Degozeru."

"From mother? What does she want?" Malty said some of her usal ego gone, for the moment.

"Come now dear, we should at least hear what Mirelia wants." Aultcray said happy to hear some good news. The other three heroes exchanged confused glances not having heard much about the Queen.

"She has sent a message that she shall be heading toward the hideaway shelter quickly and to wait for her there, if possible, Degozeru." With the message delivered the shadow turned to leave only for everything to stop as twin roars shook the very earth itself. There was no doubting the roars intent, it was one of victory. The Holy Church of the Three Saints had fallen, and the beasts might start looking for them soon.

**AN: Well this went bigger than I thought it would be. Now as for the summoning mechanic I will let you know right now that it will change as time keeps going. I will largely try to keep it consistent but it will change as needed. Now as you can tell from the Extra Monster Zone this will include Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and Link Monsters. Now on to something I got stuck in my head that might be cannon one day.**

Jaden felt the rumble in the red motorcycle engine between his legs. The bike had appeared to him not long after taking over the kingdom and it had become of great use to him. It looked like a carbon copy of the bike Yusei Fudo used when they had met. "Master, it is getting closer." He heard as the a quick glance behind showed a **MASSIVE **turtle chasing behind them.

In his mind he cursed before turning to his side to see a white and light pink large Filolial who chased close by. "What were those other Heroes thinking releasing this thing?!" The question came from his mouth as he remember what had lead to him being chased by a kaiju. Somehow they had found an accent legend that spoke of this beast and thus released it presumably having a way to control since they thought he controlled the other beasts the same way. Okay maybe it was just Itsuki who did it, he had a lot of pride.

After it was released it was uncontrollable and went on a rampage and showed abilities almost previously unknown. Such as enough speed to keep up with them. It had blown through towns and thus why he had to confront it now. The united leaders were obviously uncomfortable around him, especially Mirelia who remained quite with her daughter Melty there. Though Melty was fascinated by Filo who happily talked to her. Seeing as he was the only hero left he volunteered to try and fight it by himself to see what he could draw out of it. So here he was pushing the bike to its limit being chased by a giant turtle. Chazz would laugh his ass off at him.

He had managed summon a couple of monsters including Stardust Dragon and two others tuner monsters. How was he supposed to beat this thing? Stardust's effect isn't powerful enough to defeat this beast or even do much to it. As he drove he felt a pulse of power as a voice rang in his head. "Filo follow me! It's time to Rev this up!" He pushed the vehicle to its limit as Filo came closer.

"Master Filo is doing the best she can. How is she supposed to go faster? It is dangerous to go faster."

"Filo clear your mind, think only about why we are doing this. We are doing this for Keel, for Raphtalia, for everyone who we swore to protect!" He saw their images as his mind cleared as the D-Wheel speed up.

"For Melty, for Atla, for the people who cook me food!" Filo cheered before letting out a squeak as a gravity blast appeared in front of the turtle. "Master it is attacking!"

"I activate the Trap Card: Emergency Tune Up!" A barrier surrounded them, "With it I Tune my level one Turbo Synchron and level one Unicycular to Synchro Summon a new hope Formula Synchron!" A little car man disappeared into a circle as the unicycle turned into a small star. With a burst of light a large car man appeared reving up its engine. As he did that the beam attack continued forward. "Come on Filo it's time to enter a whole new world of speed!" As he said this he shifted the handles to accelerate forward. As he did this a green world spread out in front of them. "I now tune my level two Formula Synchron with my level eight Stardust Dragon-" Whatever he was about to say was lost as he was absorbed into the world.

Fitoria watched as the Shield Hero sped before the blast hit. She had watched these group of Heroes with great interest, espasially the shield Hero. It had been a long time since something like this had interested her so she had come to watch him take on the Spirit Turtle. It seemed at the moment he had refrained from calling upon the Three Phantasms and was instead relying on some other power. Oh well it was not servicing him well and was going to get him killed. Then with a bang the attack hit leaving nothing behind at her feeling empty. So with a sigh she turned to leave but then a shot of pain hit her head. "Clustering Crystal Dreams," Something had changed, but what, "Open The Door To A New Evolution!" Was that it a new evolution? But of what, what had changed.

"Become The Path Its Light Shines Upon! Accel Synchro!" With a burst of green light the Shield Hero appeared near the Spirit Turtle. holding a white card that he slapped down in front of him on a blue slot. "Be Born, Shooting Star Filolial Dragon!" A wave of light blue and sparkles of green shot before him as blonde hair trailed behind them. The wings were thick heavy armored that seemed to propel them past everything and toward the sky. They were armored in gleaming white as a dragon tail with black underside whipped behind them. The potential Filolial Queen had somehow developed in a way unseen even to her! She could feel the power of the new Filolial as the clouds parted around it showing the sky as more shining dust fell from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden sat on his new throne as the guards stood before him. He would have to find a way to tell if these guards were loyal to him. He knew a few of the die-hard guards were gone, Raviel had taken out the ones stupid enough to attack him. "I shall ask this one more time… Will you willingly serve me like you did the king before me?" Damn he was emotionally drained, his mind drifted thinking about the various rooms he could take.

"What would we gain out of this?" One of the soldiers asked, judging by his armor he was proply a captain or close. "You could just as easily turn those beasts on the city! Why do you even need us!"

"I need you to do the job you signed up for. I need you to help me protect this country and its people." He saw some lingering doubt in their eyes. "I have no interest ruling over a crater so I need your help enforcing the laws and keeping the peace." The doubt still lingered on them and he wasn't getting anywhere fast so, "Go home." He said making a gesture to leave with his hand, "We are both getting nowhere so head home and see your family's. Sit on it and we shall talk about this tomorrow." Slowly the guards left with a few looking back at him as they left. With a sigh Jaden sunk into the throne.

"Are you alright Jaden-sama?" Raphtalia asked standing a little behind his seat.

"Just worn out." He mumbled while shifting in his seat.

"I can see why. Summoning the Three Phantasms and taking over a kingdom can be quite draining." Banner said as Pharaoh jumped up into his lap. Reaching down he slowly petted the fat orange cat. "Though I must ask how you have kept them on such a leash. I would think they would have been off destroying everything."

Looking back at the Lord of Phantasms Jaden thought about what he said. "The answer to that question is obviousness." Yubel said as she shifted behind him. "I had them on me when I fused with Jaden so I think they were affected by it the same way as me." Jaden nodded his head at that. "Plus, unlike The Wicked Gods they aren't truly evil. Just… favor destruction so there and Jaden's goals overlapped and were willing to help."

"It's not like this will matter much longer." Jaden spoke as Raphtalia leaned on his arm rest. "When the duel is over, they will return back to the deck." Stretching a bit, he prepared to leave before the door opened again as the Weapon Shop Owner walked in. "Oh, it is good to see you, how can I repay the kindness you showed me?" After he was falsely accused it was this balding man that had showed him kindness and gave him cheap supplies.

"What the hell did you do kid?!" The old man yelled which caused Raviel to growl and glare down at him.

"To be honest I kind of wasn't…" Letting out a somewhat awkward chuckle while rubbing the back of his head. "They tried to take away Raphtalia and I got really mad. Then I just summoned what I could to get her back." Looking at said girl he gave her a look to see if she would correct him. She gave him a kind look and a reassuring smile. He would need to reward her for… everything.

"I see…" The old man said before relaxing his shoulders. "Well since you are going to be the new king there are a few things I wanted to ask you." Huh seems this guy could be pretty petty when he wanted to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The three heroes and their companions stood with the king and shadows in an underground room. The room was sparsely decorated with only a few chairs and one table, while only be lit by mage light and lanterns. Itsuki turned his bow over in his hand while going through the skill tree making sure to listen to the praise offered by his companions, though he pretends not to hear them. Ren paced back and forth while muttering to himself as his companions tried to offer their help to him. Motoyasu sat with his mostly female party fawning over him checking for injuries while the sole male gathered materials to cook. While this happened Former King Aultcray sat in one of the few remaining chairs as his mind turned old gears thinking of how to get his kingdom back.

"Your highness were those beasts ever summoned by another Hero?" Ren asked stopping his pacing for a moment.

"I'm sorry to inform you Sword Hero but I cannot recall such things ever being summoned before." Aultcray informed the Three Great Heroes sadly. "If they were mentioned before my wife would be the one to know. She is quite knowledgeable about the Legendary Heroes."

"And, where is she?" The Bow Hero asked showing some of his impatience. Though it might also have to do with all that happened to him today. "We have been waiting here for too long we should be out there-"

"Getting killed by those demons?" Ren asked cutting him off. "In case you forgot the second _any _of us poke our head out we almost get killed by those things!"

"Yes, it seems they have some way of finding us." Motoyasu said taking a thinking pose. "Then again we haven't tried everything yet…" Now the other two heroes looked at him flatly. "What I wasn't thinking anything too extreme." Throwing up his hands to try and calm them down.

"We can confirm that there is no way for us to escape without being found, Degozaru. We have tried different approaches and none have worked so far, Degozaru." One of the shadows said from the corner.

With a sigh Itsuki went back to looking at his skill tree. "It just doesn't make sense." Itsuki muttered gaining everyone's attention. He didn't say anything before the door slammed open revealing a group of five with a dignified woman leading the front. She had beautiful faired skin with a purple hair tied up in a bob cut and bangs hanging down the sides of her face framing it perfectly. The women wore a royal purple dress with a bronze chest plate in the front. Just from looking at her they could all feel the presence of authority from her which wasn't hindered by the dirt or various sticks on her.

"Mirelia!" Aultcray happily said raising up to meet his now identified wife but was put back in his seat by a heavy slap. Everyone minus the five she arrived with and the shadows now stared with wide eyes.

"Mother!" Malty screamed standing up in shock only to freeze due to the glare directed at her.

"I will give you both a chance to explain to me why the Shield Hero summoned three powerful demons." The Queen demanded bringing out a fan, though keeping it closed.

"Um… who are you?" Motoyasu asked trying to play the diplomat while keeping a comforting hand on the red-haired princess.

"Ah, please excuse me." Turning to face them the Queen hid her face behind the fan. "I have been quite busy over these past few days. Now allow me to introduce myself great heroes." With a slight bow the purple haired beauty introduced herself. "I am, former now, Queen Mirelia Q Melormarc so please take care of me." With that taken care of she turned back to the king and princess, "Now back on task, tell me what you two were thinking!"

"They didn't do anything!" The Spear Hero said stepping in front of his companion. "We were just attempting to free the slave he took." This seemed to spark something in Itsuki who had stopped looking at his menu.

"Yeah we were just upholding justice! He was the one in the wrong, not them!" The Bow Hero declared with gusto. "He just got mad when Myne interfered with the duel!" At this Motoyasu turned to look confused at him.

"She didn't interfere!" Motoyasu yelled back at him before turning to the other Hero, "Right Ren!" Ren didn't say anything, not even meeting his eyes. "... You didn't interfere right?" He asked Malty who spun and gave him a gorgeous smile.

"No, there was no need for me to do that." Myne replied back with a happy voice.

"Daughter, please do not lie. We need the full truth," Mirelia's voice came out like a frozen tundra. Turning to look at Motoyasu she closed her fan so everyone could see her angry scowl. "According to my shadows she casted a wind spell at the Shield Hero during the duel." Malty rounded on the Queen before being silenced by a shadow now standing near her and Motoyasu. "Now if you are not going to be useful." Turning her gaze, she stared down Aultcray who took the hint.

"Well after we discovered that the Shield Hero did indeed have a slave, I declared a duel between him and the Spear Hero." Before he could continue his wife raised one to silence him.

"So, you issued a deal between two heroes over one of them having a slave?" The Queen asked with a flat voice. "You do remember that slavery is still legal back in our kingdom?"

The king cleared his throat, "Well you see… we can't have a hero owning a slave because..." Everyone could tell he was reaching for a good excuse.

"Where we come from slavery is illegal." Ren said stepping forward. "So, for him to take a slave in this world speaks badly about his character. Motoyasu was just trying to help her."

"I see…" The Queen drawled out letting all know she didn't buy it. "Continue."

Taking the clue, the king continued his tale. "After the Spear Hero heroically," he endured the disapproving glare, "the servants brought forth the Shield's companion so we could remove the slave curse from her. After doing so Motoyasu went to receive his award." Now his face changed into a sneer. "That is when that ungrateful women slapped him and attempted to talk down to him." Motoyasu looked down as he remembered what had occurred.

"That is when the Holy Pope determined that she had been brainwashed by the Shield Hero." Malty finished for her father while comforting the Spear Hero she had sworn herself to. "So, he had his men take her away to be healed." Holding her hand up again the Queen stopped her while taking a deep breath.

"And you all believed that she had been brainwashed?" Most gave nods with a few speaking their approval. The Bow Hero even going so far as to say that it fit his character. "I see, so while Raphtalia was being dragged away that was when the Shield Hero summoned the three beasts?" Getting a round of nods Ren took the chance to ask his question.

"You wouldn't happen to know if those things were mentioned any other time?" The Sword Hero asked.

Taking a moment to think it over she shook her head. "Without seeing them I can't give you any answers." Ren cursed before seeming to get angry.

"You want to see them? How about we go outside so you can see the two that chased us all the way here and probably killed the Three Church!" Ren yelled gesturing to the door which lead to the stairway used to get outside. "Any time we try to leave they find us and force us back here! We stopped trying to leave after they almost try to kill us!"

"Hmm… Shadow did you notice them on our way here?" The queen asked as one of the shadows behind her stepped forward.

"I believe I saw the red one a way in the distant." The shadow reported kneeling down.

"Mom," A soft voice asked before coughing into her. "Your highness how should we proceed from here." The voice belonged to a young girl with long blue hair done up in twin tails and matching blue eyes. She wore an elegant blue dress with white frills.

"Until we have more knowledge and power there is very little we can do at this moment." With a sigh she opened her fan back up. "Now the fight with the three beasts I have somewhat more knowledge on but there are a few things I would like to go over." Giving a quick wave of her fan she looked at Itsuki. "The red beast destroyed your Legendary Weapon correct? Have you noticed any changes in it?"

Itsuki looked down at his bow and endured everyone staring at him before relenting his information. "When the serpent destroyed it, I got an impression that it would come back, which it did. I have spent a while checking over everything but haven't found any big changes in it. Which is unusual." Looking he saw confused faces so with a sigh he continued. "It is unusual because in most games there is some sort of punishment for respawn. Besides the time to respawn time and the exp reset for me and my companions nothing changed." The others gave nods before looking back to the Queen.

"Did any of you notice anything about the beasts?" Looking she waited for a response and upon not receiving one contained. "So, with the lack of knowledge about the beasts it is important we focus on Shield Hero."

"What about that filth!" The former eldest princess yelled. "If we can take down those demons, he summoned then he shall be crumple!" Motoyasu gave a reassuring smile as he stood tall.

"That's right we just need to level up and we can take down those beasts with ease!" The Spear Hero slammed his weapon down.

"That would be true if they were the only beasts he could summon." The Queen said sending a disappointed look at them.

"What do you mean? He can summon others?" Ren asked shocked as Motoyasu almost stumbled before regaining his balance.

"Yes, according to a shadow, I had observing The Shield Hero he was caught summoning different beasts when he was defending the village." Holding out a hand a shadow stepped forward presenting a crystal ball. "He kept one with him inside the village but then sent a second one to help stem the wave." With a pulse of magic, she showed images of a red clad women, a giant clay figure, and most shockingly a red and green hero with the arm of a dragon with a single white wing.

"Wait Jaden summoned that thing?" Itsuki demanded pointing at the third figure.

"So, it wasn't the wave boss?" Motoyasu questioned while examining the three figures. "Then why was it so strong?"

Ren just let out a grunt while seeming to try and think of something to add. "I suppose that explains why it didn't leave any materials behind when it was killed."

"This is quite shocking news." Aultcray said bringing the attention back onto him. "Do we have any idea how he obtained such a shield?" Another wave passed through everyone as they thought about what the former king had asked. If they found out how he had obtained that shield then could obtain versions of their own.

Everyone looked between themselves waiting for someone to volunteer information about steps they could take in obtaining the now sought-after power. The Queen seeing what was going on motioned to a shadow. "Did you notice if the Shield Hero did something in particular to obtain this summoning power?"

"I cannot," the shadow responds shaking their head in the negative. As they all sat in silence for a bit longer.

"This doesn't make any since." Ren muttered breaking the quiet. Noticing he had spoken aloud he saw eyes trained on him and went to try and stay quiet but faltered under the glares sent at him. "We all killed the same monsters and fought the same beasts so how could he get this power? He couldn't have gone after stronger monsters given the level, he was at was still in the twenties. So, what could he have done or absorbed to get that shield that we already haven't done?"

Nodding her head Mirellia continued on. "Yeah and if he discovered some sort of secret room the Shadow following him would have reported the area." Seeing the looks now on her the queen rolled her eyes. "I ordered the shadows to follow and check up on the Heroes every so often. Make sure everyone was following the rules."

Motoyasu seemed to be thinking of something before his face took on a look of anger. "Wait if he had a shadow following him why did they let Jaden force himself on Myne!" The Spear Hero shouted at the Queen who didn't even flinch at his shout, if anything she looked annoyed by it.

"So, you still choose to believe that lie, though I can't fault you. My daughter, no Malty, can be quite the actor and has toyed with many men the same way." At hearing that a look of a gaping fish took its place on some faces.

"Mother what are you talking about! He did rape me!" Malty yelled a hurt look on her face.

Before anyone could respond Mirelia scoffed, "Like I said before please don't lie. As much as I would like to teach you and your Father a lesson, we have bigger things to worry about." Motoyasu stepped forward to say something.

"What if he had it before?" A voice asked from behind the queen. Turning they looked at the girl with blue hair. Seeing she was the center of attention she shrunk back in on herself a bit. "I mean if it wasn't something from here then maybe he brought it with him from his world."

The Queen let out a hum as she thought over what her younger daughter had said. "That would make the most since Melty, though wouldn't the other heroes have it to?" Turning to the other heroes they all looked at each other.

"I think Jaden was the only one to arrive with anything." Itsuki said taking a thinking pose.

"Yes, I believe he arrived with a backpack." Motoyasu nodded his head as he spoke. "It lines up with what he told us of about how he was studying something, what did he say he was researching?"

"That doesn't matter," Ren interrupted his rambling. "All that matters is that a way to obtain new power is in that bag, and if not that then he might have something else in there we can use."

"In case you forgot that bag is probably still at the castle or with Jaden, either way it will be hard to get to." Itsuki calmly pointed out causing looks of mounting horror to appear on the other two heroes faces.

"The bag belonging to Shield Hero is no longer at the castle." A Shadow reported as everyone turned toward them. "The last known location of the bag was in the position of the Spear Hero's compaine Myne."

Motoyasu excitedly turned toward Myne with a giant smile on his face. "Myne you have the bag!" Everyone looked exited at her except for her mother who had a flat look as if expecting what came next.

Malty sat and endured the searching looks before speaking. "I unfortunately lost it after a series of unfortunate events-"

"I said to stop lying." Mirelia snapped at her slamming her fan shut.

"Now dear I'm sure she wouldn't," Aultcray started only to get shut up by a slap from his wife.

"In case you forgot it was due to you and your daughter that Melromarc is lost." She said her body shaking in anger. "Now Malty you will the truth of what you did with that bag or I will order you thrown out to be taken by those beasts." Turning she looked at the shocked face of the eldest princess and heroes. "Who knows maybe the Shield Hero might accept it as a form of apology."

"You would do that to your own child!" Motoyasu asked shocked his spear hanging loosely in his hand.

"She is no longer a child of mine," Mirelia answered with an impassive look. "Nor is that my husband any longer. They have cost me to much working with that forsaken church." Looking at the shocked faces on their faces she looked down at her former daughter before motioning to a shadow who grabbed Malty roughly. "Now answer the question, where is the bag of the Shield Hero."

Melty watched her sister struggle a good while shrinking for help which the Spear Hero attempted to provide only to get smacked down by some shadows. Her mom watched on impassively as she waited to get the answer she wanted. Not getting it as fast as she wanted, she motioned toward the opening. They watched in shock as she was slowly started dragged toward the entrance. "I should to some merchant. I thought they were worthless trash!" Malty shouted before they reached the door to the stairwell.

"And who did you sell it to?" Mirelia asked motioning for the shadows to stop. "Keep in mind I would like to actually see those beasts up close."

"I can't remember!" Feeling the shadows start pulling her again Malty struggled to remember harder. "It was some accessory merchant, if I saw him again, I could point them out! You need me!" Starting to struggle she yelled while the shadows paused to look at the queen who kept a passive look.

"I suppose you do have your use." She said with a wave causing a smile to break out on her face. "Men put her in the back room, I shall decide what to do with her soon." With a nod they pulled the former red-haired princess back into a back room. "We have our next objective, we should rest before heading out tomorrow." Turning around she saw the assembled heroes and companions. "Do not worry about the beasts, we shall find a way around them."

Looking at each other the three heroes reluctantly were led to rooms by the shadows leaving the former Queen and King in the main room. "Mom? Are we going to get our kingdom back?" Oh, and Melty was there too.

"*Sigh* I do not know." Mirelia answered honestly. "Not knowing how the Shield Hero's power works is a major disadvantage. Add to that Siltvelt finding out him leading a country and they are most likely to try any means to side with him." Turning she shot a harsh glare at her former husband. "Most nations are properly celebrating hearing at our fall. Add on how many bridges have been burned with the summoning of all Four Heroes and things start looking way worse." Moving to sit down a shadow was quick to place a seat under her. "I have a few shadows working on suppressing knowledge but there is no way to keep this quite."

"Dear," getting a glare Aultcray shut his mouth. "I will leave so we can talk in the morning." With that he walked into the last unoccupied room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden let out a sigh as he watched the last shopkeeper leave. He had spent what little remained of the day dealing with any problem people had to air. "Raphtalia are there any others?" He moaned out while looking behind him. Raviel had left to check on the other two, which had encouraged more people to see him, seeing as how there no longer a blue giant around. A couple had brought gifts to bribe him with, while others had just come to yell and complain.

"No that should do it for today." Raphtalia said happily holding an incubator that showed a white egg help within it. The egg was a gift from The Slave Trader when he came in. Jaden just had to assure him that his business was still aloud in the city, with just small changes. Like not being able to sell children but in exchange Jaden allowed him to take prisoners he wanted. So tomorrow he had an appointment where they would perform the exchange.

"Good then let's get to bed." Trying to stand up he felt his legs go numb as he stumbled.

"It seems your legs have fallen asleep." Banner teased from where he was standing behind him. "I don't think your body is used to having to stay still for so long. Not without sleeping through multiple classes."

"Haha…" Jaden flatly laughed while trying to stay standing. "I don't think I can keep this up. I might have been a ruler at one point but now…"

Both Raphtalia and Banner nodded while Jaden slowly walked forward towards a random room. Opening the door, he was greeted with a room filled with lavish furniture. As he laid down, he felt sleep come for him, "Jaden I think I might have a solution for this." His best friends voice resounded in his head. "I think you will find it most useful we might just need some help." With a smile his body went to sleep while his mind went to talk to Yubel.

**AN: So, this took longer than I thought. Besides working on this alongside RotPSH I have no other excuses so yeah, sorry I'm a slow writer. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Raphtalia, can you come here for a moment." Raphtalia cracked her eyes open in the room she found herself in that night. The room was a calming blue with various plushies spread around the room, the plushies were all different colors of Filolial. It was quite nice but she missed having Jaden in the same room with her.

Walking out she saw Jaden standing before her. "Good morning Jaden-sama!" Raphtalia greeted with a smile as she approached.

"Good morning," Jaden said having a smile on his face. Jaden now wore some black polished armor with a red cape hanging behind him while his shield had returned to its base form of a small shield with a green gem in the center. "I suppose we should get down to why we are here." With a flap of their cape Jaden sat down at one of the seats in the kitchen. The kitchen staff were running around delivering a wide variety of food and drinks. They seemed like they were trying to impress their new king. "Sit down I can assure you that none of it is poisoned."

Raphtalia sat down and grabbed a few different foods while pouring some water. "So what type of things are we going to talk about?" She slowly started eating something from her plate.

"I am going to need you to travel with a new companion and help the people of the land." Jaden said while taking a drink. Seeing Raphtalia about to freak out he held up a hand. "Before you say anything would you mind meeting your companion. I'm sure you will find him quite acceptable." With a sad nod Raphtalia went back to her now tasteless food. After breakfast Jaden informed the staff that he was off to meet a guest while taking some of the food for them.

Walking into the room Raphtalia did a double take at she looked back and forth between Jaden and the new comer who could pass as a double. "About time Professor I was starving." The other Jaden said as he took the food and tore into it.

"Wait Professor?" The former slave asked tilting her head in confusion.

"The look on your face has made this vary worth this." The armor wearing Jaden said letting out a chuckle. "You see Jaden and Yubel were talking last night about how to run this country." Turning he looked at Raphtalia who still looked confused. "Ah right I guess you haven't figured it out." With a sound of breaking glass, the figure took on the form of Professor Banner.

"With all the monsters running around after the wave we need to be out there." Jaden said while buttering some of the bread. "So, in order to do that Banner will be taking my place as the king." With that said he shoved the bread into his mouth as Pharaoh jumped up to the table and started chowing down on the food. "Hey that's mine!"

Raphtalia looked straight ahead as she went over what they had said. "But what if Jaden is needed here?"

"Oh, don't worry we think we have a solution for that." Banner said lightly as Jaden tried to pull the fat cat away from his food. "We just need to stop by the church before you leave."

"Okay, but won't someone recognize Jaden-sama?" Raphtalia continued her questions.

"Actually, most people would just pass it off as a weird coincidence and those that look into it will drop it. After all it is impossible for most people to be in two places at once." Banner continued to explain. "As long as Jaden is not seen using anything that could be linked to the Legendary Shield, we should be good. Now if you are wondering about his name just call him Yuki." Raphtalia nodded her head at hearing what he laid out. "Even if people do figure it out it should only help since you will be doing good."

"Hey why did you bring the egg with you?" Jaden asked having pulled out a small bit of meat from the cat, who was looking very proud of them self while eating the large piece of meat.

"Oh, I guess I picked it up when I heard you wanted to see me." Looking down she looked at the incubator with the egg sitting comfortably on it. As they both looked at, they watched as it started shaking while cracks appeared. With panic the racoon girl put the egg on table while ripping the glass off. Jaden, still with meat hanging out of his mouth ran up as the cracks spread farther on it. Banner drew closer with interest while a small beak broke through before the egg shattered revealing the chick.

The baby chick was primarily white with light pink mixed in. As it looked up its eyes landed on Jaden who looked at it with interest. With a happy cry the chick jumped up onto Jaden's head while a screen popped up in front of him. "Well you are a bit of a surprise." Jaden said with a smile while he felt his hair be moved around. "So, anybody got any ideas for a name?"

Raphtalia and Banner look between each other as if asking for each other. Feeling a pull on his shield Jaden looked down as brown hair with green claws started pulling its way through. With a final huff a new figure took form with a triumphant cry. The figure was a brown ball of hair with wide eyes, green clawed hands, and small white wings on its back. "Oh hey, Winged Kuriboh, been awhile!"

The fluff ball let out a high-pitched noise as it raised its paw, as if greeting. Jaden just let a small chuckle while rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "Sorry, I really didn't think about that." Kuriboh let out an annoyed noise before hovering up to look at the chick who titled its head in confusion while Kuriboh let out a noise of greeting. The two seemed to having a conversation of chirps which Jaden only seemed to follow half of. "Hey buddy you sure?" After a chirp directed at him. "So, what do you guys think of the name Filo?" Turning he asked the question to a very confused Raphtalia and amused looking Banner.

"Um… sounds good?" Raphtalia said sounding confused her eyes tracking the Kuriboh as it left the room. "What, who was that?"

"Oh, that is my buddy Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden said with a bright smile. "Turns out he was stuck in my deck for a while." At this he turned a little bashful, "He really chewed me out about leaving him stuck in there."

"But did you summon him? How did he get free?" Jaden took a thinking pose while the Kuriboh flew back into the room looking pleased with itself carrying a bowl of corn and mush.

"Hey Kuriboh, how did you get free?" The Kuriboh had placed down the food before floating up to the chick. The angelic beast let out some chirps while Jaden grabbed the chick and put her in front of the bowls. "Oh, okay." Raphtalia tapped him on the shoulder as he rubbed the back of his head. "He says that he used his own power and our connection to pull himself into this world."

"As entertaining and nostalgic as this is, I believe we have matters to get to." Banner said as he indicated towards a closet. "Since Jaden is still here, he should be the one to deal with the issue." With a sigh Jaden walked over to the closet and opened it up revealing black clothes with red capes attached. It looked similar to the armor she saw Banner wearing when he was disguised as Jaden except without the purple circles and high collar.

"Let's get this day going." Jaden said getting ready to change before looking back at Raphtalia, who eventually got the idea and left. "...Wonder how the other heroes are doing?"

XXXXXXXXX

"MOM!" Mirelia woke with a start as she saw Melty run in to her room.

"What is it?" She asked her daughter trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"All the heroes left! Them and their companions are gone!" Melty yelled while her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"All of them?" The former queen asked curious.

"Well the Sword Hero's companions are still here." Melty said with a sad look.

"I see," Mirelia said raising up from the bed. "Are the other shadows following them?" Melty looked confused before a shadow stepped out of the shadows.

"We have at least two following them, degojaru." The shadow answers while Mirelia let out a sigh.

"What are they thinking." She asked while walking over to the dresser. "Are they hoping to be the first to find that bag." Getting dressed she turned to Melty with a serene smile on her face. "Don't worry, we will be going out to look for it to."

"Mam, the former king has also let the former eldest princess out who then left with the Spear Hero, defojaru." Mirelia almost broke the desk in front of her when she slammed her hand down.

"Is he hoping to gain back my favor back or make me madder?" She finished hiding the bag under her eyes and throwing on her clothes before bursting out of her room. All the other doors were open and the only one who was left was her former husband Aultcray. Marching forward she stared down the man with the best glare she could give. "What were you thinking?"

"Our daughter is the only one who has any idea where the demon's bag could be and the heroes were getting anxious. By the time Sir Kitamura had awoken me to help free Malty the Sword Hero had already left." Turning the former queen saw his companions getting there gear obviously intent to follow the Sword Hero or head to another kingdom. "After Malty gave a general location the Bow Hero and his companions left along with the Spear Hero taking Malty."

Melty watched as her mom took deep breaths trying to remain calm. "How did they get past the beasts?"

"They seemed to have disappeared," Aultcray answered before taking on a thinking position. "Meaning he can only keep them around for a set amount of time, or he ran out energy to keep them here. We might be able to use that…"

"That would only matter if we knew how strong those beasts were or how long he can keep them around." Mirelia said coldly to him before turning away. "Melty come, we must find your wayward sister and the other heroes." Not waiting she threw the door open before marching out and toward the stairs hearing the sound of footsteps behind her. Aultcray was coming with them, that she had no doubt, but what could she do with him? To think that in one day everything she had worked to protect and secure was throw into chaos by her once husband and daughter. All those deals and talks were nothing but ash in the wind, granted those two had started it with the way they treated the Shield Hero, even going against her orders to treat him well.

As it turned out the Shield Hero, Jaden, was still a kind soul despite what her daughter had tried. Both Malty and the church had tried their best to smear his reputation but the other countries didn't care. They had only seen her former country mistreating one of the heroes and not sending them to help during the waves. Now that hero had snapped and her home was gone. The kingdom her and her ancestors poured so much blood and sweat into was taken over by an angered Shield Hero.

Stepping into the wagon she watched and gave a smile to Melty who entered but it vanished when Aultcray entered. With a nod forward the cart was dragged forward as she thought of a way to fix this situation before it became worse. Not she was sure how at the moment.

XXXXXX

Jaden led the Slave Trader through the dungeons of the castle. The Slave Trader, or ST as Jaden referred to him, was following through on their deal and thus he was giving him criminals and a small amount of money so as to free some of the children slaves. "Oh, now this one is very good! I will give you two slaves for them." Looking at the cell he saw a balding man with few scars on him and the guard who followed him diligently passed him a file. Taking a quick look through it Jaden nodded his head toward the ST and gave him the file.

"He's all yours." Jaden said while the ST flipped the file open to the first page before closing it with a smile. "Next one." Walking toward the next cell Jaden saw a strawberry blonde girl wearing the traditional prisoner uniform of brown rags that did little to take away from her beauty or her glowing blue eyes. "Oh, hello there!" She greeted in a happy tone. "How can I help you today?"

"Oh, just checking on the prisoners," Jaden replied back as a file was thrusted into his hand. Opening it up he saw a confusing mess of jumbled words and phrases. "What is with this file?" He asked the guard standing beside him.

"What do you mean by that sir?" The guard asked before Jaden flipped the file for him to see. Turning the file toward the guard with a flat stare to show the mess of words and various numbers. Now Jaden originally didn't know how to read but thanks to Yubel's extensive knowledge he was able to pick up the language. It also helps that the shield put the cards it provided in the native language, so hey it was a point to start.

"This crap file is what I'm talking about!" The guard was taken aback by the suddenly harsh voice of his new king. "This file is a mess of words holding no meaning!" True to his words the file held no true charges but hundreds of words.

Stepping back the guard looked shocked by this. "How could this have happened!"

"Who was the one who convicted you?" Jaden asked the imprisoned women who had watched them with a growing smile.

"It was the church of the three heroes, they said I was not fit to be a knight and imprisoned me as punishment." Eclair, her file named her, said as the ST walked up to them unnoticed.

"The church of the three hero?" Jaden asked thinking to the pope he saw during the duel.

"Yes, it is, or was, the popular religion in this country." The ST said almost making Jaden jump in shock. "It is a cult that beliefs that the Sword, Spear, and Bow Hero are Holy Gods while the Shield Hero is a Demon." Calming his nerves Jaden and Yubel tossed the new knowledge around and found that it fit with what they already knew. Was the former king Aultcray a follower? "So how about this one? She would be worth quite a bit." Thoughts later, business now.

"Sorry but I don't think she is a criminal." Jaden said showing the file toward the ST who looked annoyed at not getting her. "Don't pout you can have one of the criminals for half off." That seemed to cheer the short man up who now let out a cheery chuckle and regained his smile.

"How kind of you," ST said with a bow. "Both kind yet shrill, I think I shall end it here!" With a twirl he snapped his finger and the giant guards who had been following him walked toward the criminals and roughly grabbed them pulling them with. "I will have the slaves delivered to you tomorrow." With those final words he followed afterwards while Jaden turned back to the soldier.

"Unlock her cell." Without waiting the guard opened the gate shocking Eclair. "Come with me, we will stop along the way so you can pick up some clothes, then you are coming with me to the church to talk with the pope."

"Um, okay?" The girl uncertainty followed behind him. True to his word Jaden pulled aside one of the maids, one of the few who stayed, and asked for clothes for her. The maid seeing who he was talking about dragged her away so as to get her properly dressed. The maid got her to reveal what had happened to her which resulted in the maid pulling another out of the hall and spreading the story. This shocked Eclair as she watched the other maid take on a shocked expression before fast walking off to help spread the news. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just letting the other maids know what happened to one of our favorite knights." The elderly maid said with a twinkle in her eyes. "So, since I helped you, do you mind helping me with a bit of info?"

"Info about what?" Eclair asked while looking over the clothes given to her by the maid. They were plain guard clothes with a blue shirt and tannish pants, both with enchantments sewn into them giving them great durability and defense.

"Right you wouldn't know, having been locked away." The maid watched as she took off her prison garbs and let out a sneer at seeing some ribs. "Apparently having been locked away for too long." When Eclair looked back, she waved it off as best she could. "That man you were with before is the Shield Hero."

Eclair gazed at her shocked and had a look of concentration. "He seems like a good guy, little rough and…" When he had spoken with the possible slave trader, he was business like and very to the point. But it didn't seem like him, it seemed more like someone who was trying to act like a bad guy and get things over with. "He seems like he wants to help people, he helped me out when I was in prison." Nodding her head Eclair stood firm in what she said.

"So, he doesn't seem like the type of guy to take advantage of a women?" The maid asked shocking Eclair who started sputtering and shaking her now red face. "I see so Malty was lying again." The elderly maid said with a disappointed sigh. "I know it's bad of me to say but I am quite glad that which is gone."

"Did something happen to the eldest princess?" So, while getting dressed Eclair learned what had happened in the kingdom. With each word her stomach dropped farther as she learned what her former king had done. She had never liked Malty but to learn that she would treat one of the Four Heroes so badly, and to have the two of them go so far as to ruin his reputation! This had apparently led up to him snapping after he was accused of brainwashing his new companion, who had been a slave, and summoning some type of demons to save her. From there he then took over the entire kingdom and spent the rest of the day talking to anyone who came to complain or yell at him.

"So, I decided to stick around! The man assured us that none of us were being kicked out and nothing would change!" The old maid said happily with a nod. "I put so much blood and sweat into the old building, it was nice to know I would still be working here." Eclair put the final piece of clothing on while nodding. "Well that went faster than I thought. Shall we head out?" Getting a nod, the two walked out to see Jaden talking to a racoon demi-human.

"As I said before Raphtalia, I trust you. If you want to do it, I'll pay for it, but it is up to you." The demi-human, Raphtalia, gave a determined nod.

"I'm set, I know that you'll trust me more!" Jaden let out a sigh before patting her head causing her to turn red.

"Okay, we need to stop by his tent later anyway." As he turned back around to see her and the maid. "Ahh, good to see you properly dressed." When he went to nod his head, his hair let out a chirp. Looking at the brown mass she saw a pink and white mass of feathers sitting in it. "OH, sorry about that Filo." The chick let out a chirp in annoyance before settling back in. Coughing into his hand as he heard the maid lightly laughing at him. "I would appreciate it if you accompany me to the church so as to talk to them about the crimes they committed."

"It would be my honor." Eclair said, having wanted to call him the king but still being a little shocked with how fast things changed. "Do you mind if we stop by the barracks first so I may acquire my weapon once more?"

"So, you _were _a knight!" Jaden mumbled to himself before looking down the hall. "Well that doesn't matter right now, we have work to do and not enough manpower to do it." As he went to walk down it an angry squeak interrupted him as a brown-haired fluff ball flew in front of him. "What of course you count for double!" This seemed to settle them down.

Eclair watched him, Raphtalia, and the hovering fluff ball go down the corridor before she followed. She had no idea what was coming next but as a knight she served the kingdom and it's the people, and for them she would work with the new king.

**AN: Whelp got this done. Might be awhile till the next upload, got some work to do on my other stories. As for how Banner got a body, it shall be explained in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Church of the Three Heroes stood proud with its symbol proudly displayed on the front. He had learned about it from Banner, who thank to being a spirit was able to overhear many conversations and secrets. So as Jaden walked into the church, he expected to be met with hostility not silence. Looking Jaden saw a decreased number of nuns and worshipers around. "What happened here?" Raphtalia asked aloud.

"His holy pope left with all the followers of the Three Heroes to do battle with the Three Vile Demon." One of the nuns answered bravely stepped forward. "He took with him the sacred relic, a few still wait for his return." The nun looked at them like vile creatures. "So, what has brought you here?"

"We are just here to clear a few things up." Jaden said waving his hand around gathering everyone's attention. "First the worship of the Three Hero's is no longer the main faith in this country." This caused a small ripple of rage to go through various people. "Next we will be launching a full investigation into various members of the Three Heroes faith."

"What!" The nun in front of him shouted stepping forward. "What are you investigating!"

"Treason." Jaden said flatly causing a chill to run down almost everyone's spine.

"Wait Jaden-sama, what do you mean?" Raphtalia asked shocked as the nun took slow steps back. Jaden held up Eclair's file which now had various parts underlined and circled.

"Yubel noticed this while we were waiting and looking over the file again. This lays out a plan between the church and the king about summoning the four heroes." A braver sister walked forward and glanced at the file which Jaden handed over to Eclair who was on his left. "Now this on its own is no crime due to the waves but on the second page it has plans for falsely imprisoning various individuals who would, 'Stand in their way.'"

In truth Yubel had been the one to do most of the work, seeing as how they were alive during a war time. Though both of them found it quite shocking that they would hide it in prison files. He could hear the rustling of papers as Eclair no doubt checked to see what he had said. "Now onto the next matter of business." The nuns who proudly wore the symbol of the Three Heroes seemed to be talking to each other and ignoring him. As he went to continue one of the guards stationed there charged forward with a drawn sword.

With a thought he felt the five cards flash into his mind while Kuriboh flew in front of him. Unfortunately for the man he was stopped on his path by Raphtalia's sword hitting his side. The blow on its own didn't do much damage due to the man's armor but it did knock him towards Eclair who was quick to kick the blade under a pew and point her own sword at his throat. "Stand down and remove any more weapons on your person this instant!"

Turning forward Jaden let out a sigh as he saw more guards with hands on their blades. "Eclair knock him out, we have more foes to fight." With a pulse he drew yet another card but found a small smile on his face when he turned toward the head nun. "So, are you a part of this rebellion?"

"To think you would be such a nuisance!" As she said this the guards drew their swords and started marching forward. "Come my fellow believers! The Shield Demon has shown his true colors yesterday! We cannot let him live, we have a chance now that his demons are not here!" A few other nuns gathered around her with triumph sneers on their faces. "For the betterment of this world we shall end you!"

"If it is a fight you want then I shall grant you that!" Jaden thrusted his hand forward as he pulled the spell card from his hand. While he was doing this the other guards charged forward causing Eclair to jump near her new king taking up a defensive stance next to Raphtalia who drew her blade. "I cast the spell Polymerization," almost everything stopped as a swirling portal opened before him before hovering up to the top. The portal was a swirling mass of orange and blue with burst of electricity sparking around it. "With it I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The same clay golem appeared along with a new figure, this one being more humanoid wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow armor attached to him. Both of them were gone before they could see anymore as they were absorbed by the magic portal.

From the portal descended a true giant with its upper chest covered in bright yellow armor with a bright blue orb in the center, purple spandex underneath leading towards yellow boots and a white futuristic helmet on its head leaving only the chin exposed. "I am Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, and I have come forth to write wrongs!" It proclaimed stopping whatever Jaden was about to say while lightning danced around him while he pulled his arms back while puffing his chest out. "Now lay down your weapons and we may not have to fight!"

The guards seemed to hesitate before one of them let out a laugh, "You call yourself a hero yet you work with that filthy Shield Demon!" This seemed to cause some courage to pass through the ranks which only circled around to pump him up more. "Besides even with a weak hero you fools are outnumbered!" Jaden felt Thunder Giant pull on him so with a quick toss he sent one of his cards to the graveyard as more electricity gathered around the Hero.

He raised his hands above his head as a ball of electricity built up within them. With a thrust he sent the wave of electricity forward and hit the captain who went down. "Numbers mean nothing when faced against my strength!" The giant spoke as the nearest guard brought their blade down on his armor. The blade passed the electricity that was being generated by the spark in his chest causing him to drop the sword with a yelp. Jaden was startled from his watching by the clang of steel from his side as Raphtalia blocked an attack from one of the other guards while a glance to the side showed Eclair having a time fighting a group of paladins. Looking forward past the Elemental Hero he saw the three nuns chanting but didn't get to think much longer as a pull on his armor caused Jaden to hop backwards and barley avoid the arrow.

"Thanks buddy," Jaden said patting Kuriboh as his eyes trailed upwards toward the upper area where the shadows loyal to the church dashed around. "Damn didn't think it would be this bad." When he came, he expected that like the rumor said most of the church had followed the pope to help the other heroes. While less numbers it seemed that the ones who remained were still enough to cause trouble. With a pull he drew another card while falling behind one of the pews that was hit by another arrow. Things were getting bad now and he needed a plan, he needed another hero on the field to help him, or at least another monster capable to fight.

Rolling to the side Jaden slid to the side while a card into the spell trap zone. While getting out of the way he felt a new card find its way into his hand. Not getting a chance to check the card Jaden saw a pew that remained undestroyed. Hopping behind it he checked the card and felt a smile before holding up his hand, "Come forth Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" With a ripple of space, a roar fills the area as a pitch-black panther wearing a black cloak with a red underside appeared.

"Ahh, Jaden it is good to see you again." The Neo-Spacian said as he walked forward only to twitch and dodge an arrow hit where he previously was. "I see you didn't summon me to have a relaxing day with." DP said before a dark aura surrounded them. "Maybe once I have finished those assassins, we can have some fun." A small timer appeared over his card while they ran before disappearing like the archers.

Feeling another pull from Thunder Giant Jaden threw another card into the graveyard as another crack of lightning was heard. As Jaden checked around the pew, he saw some commotion above while Kuriboh dove around annoying enemies, Thunder Giant was in the middle of a large pile of Paladins fighting alongside Eclair, and then looked around for a second Jaden saw Raphtalia dealing with the nuns. Two of the nuns were chanting causing a barrier to be projected that was keeping the demi-human out, the third nun was chanting with a growing smile on their face.

Feeling a pit of dread form in his stomach Jaden ran from behind the pew toward his friends, "Guys get near Thunder Giant!" The Shield Hero shouted as he saw the nun raise her hands with a satisfied smile. Hearing Jaden's command the two companions broke from their fight and rushed toward the electric hero who tossed a paladin toward a group of others.

"I call down **Judgement**!" The nun yelled as a beam of light seemed to fall in slow motion toward Jaden and the others. The few remaining in the church felt the power of the attack. "God has smite them for their evil." The head nun said as she felt her MP empty itself. Her body was becoming heavy and staying awake was becoming hard. The others that had helped had smiles come to their faces when with a yell an armored yellow hand swept away the cloud of dirt while the sound of steel being shattered was heard.

"Wow, that was a strong attack!" The demon shield said with a smile. As more of the smoke cleared it revealed a spinning device, "Thankfully Hero Barrier was able to take care of most of it while **Shield Prison **took the rest."

"To take God's **Judgement**, how can he still be alive!" One of the paladins said shocked.

"I shall ask once more, lay down and surrender yourself! I can't guarantee your safety otherwise." Thunder Giant said again stepping forward more electricity surging off them.

"Yes, please surrender!" Eclair said standing up seeing to stand just as tall as the hero. Raphtalia raised her weapon alongside them and while she said nothing, they all felt her intention. The nun pushed started to push herself to her feet when something fell before them showing the last shadow employed by the Church as a black panther appeared mid leap landing gracefully beside the Shield Demon who patted its head.

"No really do try and resist, I'm sure it will go over great." The Demon mocked while another light settled down on his repulsive weapon. The nun watched with heated eyes as the weaker of faith were quick to lay or throw down their weapons, even the most loyal of them seemed to waver. She expected this, the High Priest had taken the most loyal of them with him when he had gone to help the three Nobel Heroes.

Looking around she saw that most of her men laid around unconcise, most likely. "What should we do?" One of her sisters in faith asked her. While she would love to answer she already felt the drain of **Judgement **wear down on her. Even now she saw the darkness crawling across her vision. Was this how it ended? Taken down by the very devil her faith opposed? It seemed she would not know, as the darkness claimed her and her body lost its fight.

Jaden gave a nod as he watched one the knights Eclair vouched for lead of the remnants of the Three Church away. After the head nun had collapsed the rest had either surrendered or were quickly disposed of. Turning back Jaden once again headed for the church which now held much fewer people. With a sigh he made his way toward the Dragon Hourglass. As he arrived, he saw the now flipped huge hourglass that told how long till the next wave. "Now how do I get the sand out?" Hearing a cry, he turned and saw Winged Kuriboh float up to him before flying up to the hourglass. With a push the hairball was somehow able to get inside the Dragon Hourglass and put it into a bag it brought with it.

As the Kuriboh escaped it was quick to pour the few bits of sand onto the small shield. The tree appeared before opening up the **Portal Shield**. Looking over it Jaden nodded, "Looks like I'll have to set one of the rooms in the castle to teleport into." Turning the Shield back to its base small form he walked out of the church. "Well now that the church is done, I suppose it is time to finish everything up before heading out." Hearing a noise, he saw Kuriboh pulling out a scroll and pen. "Thanks buddy."

XXXXX

Raphtalia gave a happy hum as she finished packing her bag. Despite the huge changes that had happened things were getting back to normal. Her and Jaden-sama were heading back into the world. Yeah, they now had two extra, Winged Kuriboh and Filo, but they didn't count. "Seems your having fun." A voice said behind her. Looking back, she saw Banner and Eclair walking into the room she was borrowing. "I hope your all ready to head out." Walking over he walked toward her bag before nodding. "Looks like you have quite a few things packed."

"And quite professionally," Eclair said giving a nod. "I know quite a few knights who could learn a lesson from you. Though I must ask why you packed so much in the bag when you have a wagon?" Turning she saw Raphtalia giving her a confused look. "Wait you didn't hear about what happened with Filo?"

A load chirp was heard before the door was thrusted further open as an average sized filolia walked in. "Yes, it seems that due to the large influx of experience points you received from the church fight was enough to have the chick develop, not that much unlike the one you experienced." Banner said while the larger Filo wandered around the room pecking at different things. "She gave the kitchen staff quite a scare when they found her eating anything she could grab."

"Talking about shock, well not to sound rude... "Turning away from the large bird Banner gave Raphtalia a pleasant smile of understanding.

"If you are wondering how I have a body again that is quite easy to explain." Walking over to a clear section of wall the once professor pulled out a marker. "Now as you know when dueling monsters once defeated are sent to the Graveyard." With a few quick strokes he had drawn a basic board. "Life is very much the same, with a few exceptions of course. But once Jaden arrived here and awakened the **Shadow Game Shield, **or as we prefer to call it, the Dueling Shield, those lines became blurred." Moving he pointed at the GY space while getting a far-off look. "Now normally reviving a soul should be impossible but as you are aware there are many ways to bring monsters back from the Graveyard space." Turning he saw Raphtalia nod while Eclair just stared forward as if trying to memorize the board, and Filo just tilted her head confused.

"Now when Jaden revived me it would only last as long as the duel that card was used during so in order to keep me in the world longer, he had to give me a real body." Moving over a bit he started drawing on a new section of the wall. "Now as you may have figured, while not of the Divine classification, the Three Phantasmal Beasts are very powerful creatures." Within a few moments Banner had drawn a rough depiction of their cards while turning into Jaden. "So, using their power we were able to make me a body and give me the ability to do this."

Eclair looked like she wanted a piece of paper to write on while Raphtalia slowly raised her hand. "Um, how did they make the body?" The demi-human asked slowly, as if unsure if she should.

"Ahh, a nice question with a simple answer." Walking back toward the drawing of the dual field Banner pointed at it. "Now if you remember when we were talking about the play zone there are certain restrictions? Such as monsters being limited to their special effect?" Seeing a nod Banner continued. "Well turns out those restrictions are much looser when summoned by the Dueling Shield." At this he walked over to the Phantasmal cards. "So, with these looser restrictions the beasts were able to force enough magic and power to make this body, even though it isn't in any of their effects."

"So, are you saying there is some way to permanently keep a creature in this world?" Eclair asked looking at Banner who took a moment to think.

"As far as we know… No such method exists at-," Whatever he was about to say was lost as a beam of light struck down in the courtyard. "Now what was that, and why do I feel as if Jaden is responsible?" Giving him no answer Raphtalia charged straight out of the room followed by Filo hot on her heels. "Ah, now I remember what it was like to teach."

Entering the courtyard Raphtalia was met with the site of knights surrounding Jaden who stood before a beautiful circle that in the middle now stood a tall figure donned head to toe in what looked like golden armor with a horned helmet, three green circles descending from his head, and two sharp looking blades on his arms. "I am the hero of the earth, Bladedge!" With a quick twirl that showed off his well-polished armor. "It is my pleasure to meet you all!"

Looking back Jaden saw Raphtalia staring at him in shock. "Oh hey, guess what I did." The new king let out a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head unintentionally showing off his _empty _shield.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaden sat in awkward silence while Raphtalia, Eclair, and Banner stared at him. "So…"

"Come on men let's get going!" Bladedge shouted at a group of young soldiers who he had decided to 'teach'. "My grandma can walk faster than you, and she older than all of you put together!" While he said this he ran past the lead soldier and proceed to turn and start running backwards. "Come on if I can still beat you while running backwards then you have no excuse!"

"Yes sir!" Eclair shouted back picking up some speed to try and keep pace.

"...yes," Banner prompted adopting the look he wore whenever a troublesome student pulled a stupid stunt. Like summoning Jinzo, or going to the forbidden dorm.

"You see when I was coming back me and Kuriboh wondered if it was possible to permanently summon a monster and well one thing led to another…" Jaden said trying to wave it off.

"Jaden-sama this isn't one of those things you can just wave off!" Raphtalia exclaimed stomping her foot. This caused Jaden to chuckle and pat her on the head. "Jaden-sama!" Raphtalia shouted while going red.

"Sorry its just nice to see you act your age." While Jaden said this he pulled his arm back before looking back toward Banner while reaching into his pockets. "We mainly used these," pulling back his hand the new king showed a collection of small jewels that had some swirling energies inside of it.

"Oh you mean those things we keep finding around the place?" Banner asked while pulling out a few of his own. "I did wonder why I felt some of the Shadow Realm energies from them." The jewels had popped up every so often and they had taken to collecting them. Jaden had even tried to feed some into the Shield put nothing had come of it. In fact the Shield seemed to reject it.

"Yeah, Kuriboh helped me with the ritual but it used a bit of them but now Bladedge is here to stay." Bladedge, still running backwards, passed them followed by the soldiers.

"First to pass the finish line will get a one on one training with me later!" This caused some of them to slow down while few of them sped up, most notably Eclair who started catching up to the hero. "The last ten to pass will have to run another lap!" Those that fell behind began picking up the pace again.

"He seems quite happy to be here to." Jaden commented while leaning back. "If you asking about the specifics about the summon I don't think I can do it again for awhile and it seemed random who was summoned." Closing his eyes Jaden seemed to relax only to have Filo, who was slowly coming up behind him, to pull him into her. "Wah!" His arms flailed around as he fell backwards into the fluff.

"Filo!" Raphtalia yelled grabbing Jaden's arm and pull him back. "You should be more careful!" As she said this Jaden spat out a few feathers that were stuck in his mouth.

"Well someone seems attached to you." Banner joked while noting the feathers being absorbed by the shield. The alchemist had always been fascinated by what the shield could absorb to what said unlocked shields could do. This lead to him feeding the shield _everything_ he could, from common grass to disassembled monster parts. "Hmm, so feathers can be absorbed by the shield too?" The skill tree opened up Jaden looked through and found the new shield and relayed the information to the professor.

As they were talking Bladedge walked up to them with a panting Eclair following behind. "Well met Jaden and friends," Bladedge announced his presence by patting Jaden's shoulder. "After testing your knights I have determined that they are all in need of a good shape up!"

Turning Jaden looked at Eclair who despite looking more tired than him after test week was forcing herself to stand. "Well I guess if you know what is needed. Hey Eclair you okay?"

"Yes I am doing quite well." The female knight said giving a bright smile. "I can't stop now! Bladedge-san said he would give me personal training." The thought of personal training seemed to excite her while Bladedge just gave a nod.

"She is quite enthusiastic, reminds me of Burstinatrix when she started."

"That's nice." Raphtalia muttered before turning to Jaden. "Jaden-sama we should leave. We need to head out and start checking the villages."

Looking at her it was obvious that she was starting to get antsy. How very like a little kid. "Sure we will head out in a few moments, just need to finish a few things with Banner." She let out a sigh before walking back to the castle to grab her bags. "We should get a carriage for you to pull, make some use of you." Jaden said patting Filo who let out a chirp of excitement.

"I think there are some carriages kept around you could use." Eclair said taking a thinking pose only to feel a heavy armoured hand on her shoulder.

"Lead the way then. I shall go over what I expect of you while are being trained by me." Bladedge said while Eclair lead the way with Jaden sent Filo with them to pick out a carriage. Seeing everyone gone Jaden and Banner walked toward the castle with Banner sliding into his fake Jaden disguise. "So what is the plan?" Banner asked sending a quick shiver down Jaden's back at hearing his own voice. It was just so weird coming from another him.

"Go around and check in with the villagers." Jaden said while rolling his shoulder. "That and find the other Heroes so I can talk with them."

"Do you mean actually talk, or 'talk'?" Banner asked/joked while stepping into the work room and grabbing a piece of paper.

"Whichever it takes." The duelist said while opening his shield menu. "Good I can select this room to teleport into." Giving a nod Jaden slid back against the wall. "You checked right? You can use your deck right?"

"Yes, I can." Banner calmly stated looking over the paper. "We have been over this Jaden, no one blames you for what you did." Having finished the paper he put it on another part of the desk. "If I had the same options I would have reacted the same. But what is important is that we, all of us, accept responsibility for our actions." Picking another piece of paper up the former teacher looked at. "Now perk up we have a lot of work to do now."

Letting out a sigh Jaden gave a nod while standing up. Yesterday he had channeled so much of the King but as Banner said he had to accept responsibility. "I'll leave Bladedge and Eclair here with you, hopefully you won't need them." Having said this he walked out of the room throwing on the green cloak making sure to exit when there were servants. "Evening," Jaden said to them giving a smile. Walking to the entrance of the castle Jaden saw Raphtalia standing there with a very annoyed looking Filo.

As he was about to ask what was going on Eclair came around the corner pulling a nice looking carriage. "Come on don't quite right at the end!" Bladedge yelled walking alongside her only lightly helping her. After they pulled up Jaden watched as the female knight dropped the harness of the carriage before walking over to them. "Good job apprentice! We knew you could do it!" Bladedge said patting her on the back.

Eclair let out a tired thanks while once again struggling to stay standing. Filo marched up to them and pushed the female knight out of the way knocking her over before sitting nicely in the harness. Once she was comfortable in the harness Filo let out a happy chirp while turning to Jaden who let out a sigh.

"Bladedge please take care of the soldiers." The golden hero gave a nod while helping Eclair back to her feet. "Come on Raphtalia we better get going before Filo leaves without us." The young racoon girl was already loading her possessions onto the carriage. "... you know with how those two are acting, I might be the one left behind." Walking beside the demi-human Jaden loaded his own bags onto the cart.

Raphtalia happly climbed into the lavish cart and sat down on one of the plush seats. "This is so nice!" Looking at Jaden she patted one of cushions which he took to show how comfortable they were. Walking in he took the seat outside not noticing the disappointed expression of Raphtalia.

"Lets go Filo." With a chirp the Filoilo started slowly pulling the carriage.

"See she is having trouble…" Bladedge started to say before Filo looked back, almost angry before picking up the pace while making sure to kick up extra dirt. "Wonder how long she can keep this up."

For awhile it turned out. They made it a good while before they had to stop. Not because of Filo but instead Raphtalia who was starting to turn green. After they stopped the poor girl ran a good distance away before throwing up. "I guess she's motion sick." Jaden noted to Kuriboh and Filo while a crowd gathered. "Well at least we're almost to where we need to go." Looking over Jaden saw a tent and let out another sigh. "You know you don't have to do this Raphtalia."

The demi-human shook her head before straightening up and marched toward the tent. "No I need to do this." Seeing the commotion over the gathered group of civilians wounded off talking to each other.

Jaden was about to follow Raphtalia but was stopped by Winged Kuriboh who pointed toward one of the leaving civilians. "What's wrong with them buddy?" Kuriboh made a few gestures which caused Jaden to nod seriously. "You sure?" After receiving a nod the new king muttered something between them before walking inside the tent. Inside he saw Raphtalia in the middle of talking to the slave trader. "Ah to think the king and his companions would visit so soon." The round man said while a large smile grew on his face. "I can guarantee I haven't broken any new rules and am quite happy with the new slaves you gave me."

"Actually that's not why we're here." Raphtalia spoke up before Jaden. "I had my slave crest removed and I need to have it put back on."

"Oh? Is that so?" The round man now had a smile so wide it threatened to split his face. "Now this won't be breaking any rules now will it?"

Straightening up Jaden looked the man in the eyes. "No, so long as the person accepts the slave seal of their own **free** will I see no laws being broken. You will have to talk to the king, who is in the castle, further about it though." Saying the last bit Jaden made sure to emphasize the last bit.

"Ah, I see. I will contact him then." The slave trader said with an amused look in his eyes. Walking around the counter to the back he brought out the ink. "Though I guess I must praise the 'king' with how well he raised this slave." After getting the ink he brought out a brush while Raphtalia embarlising removed her breastplate and unbuttoned part of her shirt. "You know I would be willing to bet this slave is worth around 80 silver, it would be more if she was a virgin."

"I am a virgin!" Raphtalia cried in embarrassment.

"100 silver it is then." Jaden looked at this conversation in awkwardness.

"She is not for sale." Jaden stated while he leaned on the table. He watched as the slave seal was slowly put on.

"Pity," having applied the seal he held the bowl near Jaden who took a vial out and emptied the container of blood into it. "But I must admit it is quite a shock to see how much she has changed. Demi-human abilities are quite interesting."

Tilting his head in confusion Jaden was about to say something when Yubel interrupted. "Ah that would explain here transformation." The demon appeared beside him while Jaden grabbed some of the ink. "I have noticed that as she 'leveled up' she also grew in age." Seeing Jaden's confused stare she gave a flat look in return. "Don't tell me you didn't notice as the little girl turning into an adult."

While dropping some ink onto the shield Jaden turned to look at Raphtalia fully. "Are you messing with me? She still looks like a kid to me." No matter how he looked at the girl he just couldn't see what she was talking about. Looking at the Slave shield he gave a whistle. "Looks like I got a matching shield for Raphtalia." Opening the he looked between the Slave User shield and the Monster User shield. "Should master these two first so I can get those abilities." Hearing something behind him Jaden turned toward Raphtalia who looked like she was trying to get his attention. "Something up?"

"Nothing…" The young girl looked defeated while pouting. "Should we head out now?" Giving a nod Jaden tossed some coins at the seller who looked very pleased with himself.

"Please do come again, and make sure that the 'king' sends some more slaves." The top hat wearing man said happily as they left. "I certain to get more customers now, but to think he would try and cut into my business." Walking into the back the slave trader looked through the bars at some of the new slaves. "Well might as well try and cut into my other family members…" As he arrived at the back he opened a section into a small office. "I wonder how they would react to him."

Meanwhile Filo was still dutifully pulling the cart while exiting the village. "We're lucky the carriage is so slow." Jaden commented while looking at Raphtalia, who was starting to look green. It looked like she was trying to say something but was too sick to. "Sorry guess I shouldn't tease you. It is common for kids to get motion sick." Now she looked more annoyed and ready to speak only to stop and cover her mouth. "Filo pull over Raphtalia needs a break."

Giving a sad chirp the Filolial pulled the cart to the side of the road. Seeing her chance Raphtalia sprinted out and emptied her stomach. "Looks like we're approaching noon, we should start gathering food." Jaden said while unhooking Filo. While he had packed food for the trip he also wanted a chance to see Filo in action. "Raphtalia you mind setting up camp, then joining us in the forest?" Giving a weak nod Raphtalia didn't seem to quite hear what he said.

Giving a wave Filo happily followed her master into the forest. Watching him go Raphtalia made to get the gear as her mind drifted.

XXNot Long agoXX

Raphtalia didn't know how it happened but somehow the cage she had been kept in had been opened and her slave mark hadn't been transferred yet. As she made her way through the town she ducked into an alleyway to try and escape her owners men. As she waited the young demi-human felt a coughing attack start coming on. Holding her breath the racoon girl tried to avoid making noise but lost as a cough escaped.

"Man that sounds bad." A voice said beside her startling the slave. Turning her head she saw a young man wearing a dyed red cloak and plain clothes stare back at her. "I think I got something that could help." Reaching over to his shield, which glowed he pulled a potion. "**Goblin's Secret Remedy** should do nicely for this."

Raphtalia looked at the potion for a second not knowing what to do. The man seemed nice but could she really trust this stranger? "There she is!" Hearing one of the voices that had been chasing her she attempted to run only to stop as a coughing attack overtook her.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked while stepping in front of her.

"We need that child sir." One of the man made to step forward only to stop as the one protecting her didn't back down. "We will be taking her." The scary man said with a glare.

"Now why would I hand her over? Has she done anything." For some reason Raphtalia felt comfortable being in the man's shadow, it was as if the darkness was comforting her.

"She is a slave that has escaped. Now once again, she will come with us and be punished." A second goon said while pulling out a long sword. At seeing the red cloaked man not moving the other two also drew out weapons.

"Fine if that is how it is to be." For a brief moment Raphtalia felt the shadow she was hiding in darken. "I don't know what she did but I will protect her." As the members walked forward the man held out his arm. "Come forth to help!"

Reality shattered as with a flash a four armed large waroer appeared. "Never fear!" The man yelled as electricity sparked around him. "**The Legendary Samurai: Ka-**" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted as he was forced to defend against the other men. "How rude of you!" The self proclaimed Legendary Samurai easily deflected the blows. "You should never interrupt someone's introduction." As the knockback and shock sent them back while charging forward.

The samurai charged forward while lecturing the subordinates about the importance of following 'battle etique.' Turning around the man in red made to leave with her only to be stopped by her current owner. "My what do we have here?" The round man asked while pushing back his glasses. "It seems that you have taken care of my men and are currently taking one of my wares." The man protecting her seemed to be agitated by this if him clamping down on her hand meant anything. "Now, now, I don't want a fight anymore then you do so how about a deal?"

"What sort of deal?"

"Quit simple, I give you her for half off and you call off your summon." The round man said while gesturing to the samurai behind him. "So how about? I get some money out of this while you don't get the guards after your, again." What did he mean again?

"Ehh, I'm quite used to running to be honest." The man said with a dismissive wave. "But if we can avoid a fight I would prefer it. So how much we talking here?"

"Nothing much just a few silver coins will do." As he finished the red cloaked man gave a nod before flicking eight coins. "Oh how genoris!" The man said while giving a nod. "Now call off your summon and we can both leave." As the red cloaked man turned the slave trader walked forward and produced an ink pot. "It is quite a good thing I brought this." As the man turned her former owner held out the pot. "Just a drop of blood in here and she will be yours."

Red hesitated before giving a stern nod. "You better not be tricking me." He said before letting a drop of blood fall into the ink which were quickly mixed together.

Not saying anything but instead giving a wide smile the man was quick to paint the circle on her chest. The young demi-human expected pain but none came. Instead she felt a sense of peace like before in the shadow. It felt like those nights beside the fire with her parents. It felt like staring into the dark sky and knowing that all would be well. It was with this feeling surrounding her that Raphtalia passed into the arms of the man she would learn was called Jaden Yuki.

XXPresentXX

Raphtalia let a smile across her face as she returned from memory lane. The following time after Jaden took her were some of her best memories. Now they were going to return to those adventures, just the two of them.

"Filo, no, drop that!" Jaden yelled as he chased down said bird who help a part of a snake monster in its mouth. "No, don't eat that!" Well them plus one.

**AN: I made it! Well that's all for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

Banner walked down the halls of the castle going over reports while doing his best Jaden impression. Honestly it was quite easy to impersonate someone you had hung around for years. "Sir! Your highness!" A voice called out.

Turning he saw Eclair followed by Bladedge coming towards him. "Oh is there something I can help you with." Okay maybe he wasn't perfect all the time but he was close when it counted.

"Yes I would like to inform you about an attempted revolution that is gathering in the square!" Eclair said obviously wondering what he was going to do.

"Well we best check it out then." Banner said while walking toward an exit, he would admit to having studied many a map just for moments like this. "If they have any complaints then it is a king's duty to hear them out." Hearing footsteps behind him Banner ran his mind over options he would have available should a fight break out. While he could summon monsters he could only summon the ones Jaden had leant him, which were very few.

As they arrived into the town square they saw a large group of people gathered together. "Should we really listen to the words of a demon?" A passionate man preached to the gathered crowd. "Think of what this supposed 'hero' has done since arriving! He has raped the eldest princess and threatened adventures! Can we really let someone like that rule over us?"

"He is quite passionate." A man whispered to him causing Banner to turn and smile at him.

"Yes he does seem quite into it." Banner replied back to which the man turned, blinked, blinked again before letting out a scream as he fell backwards. "Now that is just rude."

"Well look who showed themselves!" The speaker yelled while the other onlookers slowly backed up. Have you come to lock me up?" A couple people looked upset with their apparent leader taunanting the king.

"No, no," Banner said while chuckling, as if hearing a funny joke. "I just figured if you were going to talk me I might as well be here."

"Well if you are here to talk then let us." The speaker gritted out. "How about we start with the crimes you have committed!"

"Well I guess we are doing a trail then?" Banner said before letting out a sigh and walking toward the stage. "Mind moving aside so I can stand on the stage?" Watching the man grit his teeth he slowly moved back. "So which alleged crime do you want to start with."

"Alleged?!" The Speaker yelled before Banner waved him down.

"Let the audience speech, they are the ones I can here for." Banner said before turning towards the audience. "So come now and let us talk."

XXXXX

Jaden arrived in the town that was recently attacked by the wave. Looking around he saw people going about their lives while construction workers slowly put things back together. "Looks like we made it." While he said this all Jaden got in response was a groan from Raphtalia, "Yeah they are cleaning up nicely." Groan, "Yeah I have to wonder how fast the news of the powershift has spread." Groan, "Yeah we'll stop soon so you can recover." Groan, "No need for thanks."

As they pulled into town they pulled up to the stable they saw one of the townspeople come over with a smile. "Good morning sirs," The man had a very happy voice, as if he had struck the lottery. He had probably seen the quality of the carriage and assumed they were easy money. "If you follow me I will show you where to put your carriage."

As they brought the carriage around the man went to unhook Filo but she was already remove the harness herself. "So how much for a room." Jaden asked while exiting the waggon.

The man went to answer before stopping as his eyes fixated on the shield on Jaden's arm. "No charge," The man said while raising his hands. "I couldn't charge the Shield Hero."

Jaden went to object before Raphtalia sprinted out of the carriage and falling towards the ground. Well he couldn't really act like he _wasn't _who he was. "Don't worry about charging me you guys need the money." He really didn't like the idea of using his position to get whatever he wanted. It reminded him too much of people he had met and dealt with.

The man looked shocked before going into an internal struggle. Deciding to cut it off Jaden dropped two silver coins in his hands. "Keep the change." With that he walked away towards Raphtalia. "Hey let's head into town."

"Yes, Jaden-sama." Raphtalia slowly stood up trying not get her stomach upset.

As they walked through town a few people would stop and stare while muttering to each other. They made their way to the leaders hut where they found the leader of the village. "Greetings, I would like to know about what you are doing with the wave monsters."

"Oh, the Shield Hero, what a pleasant surprise." The governor said with a smile. "We are gathering all the wave monsters within the safety house over there."

"Thank you," Getting the directions he wanted Jaden stretched as he walked over to the store house.

"Jaden-sama, how long are we going to stay here for?" Raphtalia asked tilting her head.

"Just a few days, make sure they will survive and prosper." Jaden replied while putting his arms behind his head. "The wave doesn't seem to have done _too _much damage."

"Alright." Raphtalia said as they approached the shed. "Were her-EEK!"

Turning Jaden prepared himself by immediately changing to the Dueling Shield. As he was about to draw his mind caught up with what was going on. "Filo, please put down Raphtalia."

The Filolial gave Jaden a hurt look while Raphtalia was held in her beak. Raising to her full height she dropped the racoon demi-human causing her to land on her butt. The two exchanged heated glares as Jaden let out a sigh. "Why do they do this?" He muttered to Kuriboh who just gave him a flat look.

So after talking to the people caring for the monster corpses and feeding some into the shield they left to help the other villagers. The other villagers it turned out just needed held getting more wood for construction and some monsters slayed that were getting close to the village.

Nodding his head Jaden took Raphtalia and Filo with him as he headed toward the carriage they said he could use to haul wood. "Alright looks like we got monsters to kill and logs to grab."

"Alright, what do you want to start with?" Raphtalia asked tilting her head. "Maybe the monsters so that we can get some more levels?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same." Jaden said with a nod before indicating towards the carriage to which Filo turned her nose up at. "Oh come on what is the matter?"

Filo hissed at the carriage with obvious dispain. "I don't think she likes the thought of pulling a dirty vehicle." Yubel pointed out with a flat look. Her answear made Jaden feel dumb, due to how obviouse it is.

"Listen, Filo, is there anyway I could convince you to just pull the carriage for this job?" Jaden pleaded which caused Filo to stop her glaring and take a thinking position. After a moment she nodded her head before walking toward the harness. "Went from dueling the greatest of opponents to bartering with birds…"

Raphtalia looked confused by what was going on around her but still patted Jaden on the shoulder. "I think things are going up."

Jaden gave her a thankful look before walking over to Filo and helping with the rest of the harness. "Yeah I guess things are looking up."

XXXXXXX

Motoyasu happly hummed while walking in front of his party. The story had taken an unexpected turn recently but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "Mr. Motoyasu, why are we still hanging around Melromarc?" One of his fine female members asked from behind him. "Isn't it dangerous for us to stay here?"

Giving off a laugh Motoyasu turned around to look over his group. "Don't worry about it! Back in my world a game would never keep you permanently locked out of a location. Besides if we weren't allowed to enter it something would come up that would let us know." Turning back around he made his way forward. "Besides, according to the Merchant Guild we talked to one of the men who might have the bag should be here."

As they continued walking the other girl walked closer to him. "Speaking of your knowledge, was there anything like what that Shield Demon did?"

This caused Motoyasu to almost stop as his mind went back to _THAT _day. In the moment he thought that it had been some trick brought on by Jaden taking on the main villain role he was bound for. Then he had learned about Jaden being able to summon other beings like that green monster that had appeared during the first wave. The monster nearly killed him along with the others. It had, without a doubt been the strongest opponent they had faced. The monster had the odd ability to negate their defenses and attack them. Any and all defensive magic they tried was useless.

While summons were common for defensive classes in other games, in the game this world was based off of, there was no such appility. In fact the while required loss battles weren't uncommon most of the time they at least let you fight. But those three beasts were just _too_ strong. They finished them off before anybody could even harm them, almost like a cutscene.

"There were abilities similar in other games." Motoyasu said trying to dispel any worries his companions might have. "But most summons have the same weakness that we can exploit. Plus once we get our hands on the material need to use the summoning spear we can easily win."

"Sir Motoyasu is right," Myne said while grabbing on to his arm. "What ever trick that evil man did we can _easily _overcome with his help."

Whatever replay they had was cut off by the guards shouting at them to stop. The guard came running forward demanding money to enter the village. Was this Jaden's doing? Well it would match with the games he played.

"Don't you know who we are?!" Myne said which caused the guard to examine them before straightening up.

"Please accept my deepest apologies Princess Malty!" The soldier shouted causing Motoyasu to smile.

"Good to see you are still loyal to the true rulers of this country." Motoyasu said with a smile.

The soldier gave a confused look, "What do you mean 'true rulers'? There has only been one ruling family." This caused Motoyasu to pause before Malty pushed up against him.

"Don't mind him Sir Motoyasu, we have work to do." Reaching up she gently took his head and turned his head toward the city. "Our objective is close at hand." She was right they were about to have the ability to summon and as far as he could tell they had beat the other heroes here.

XXXXXXX

Banner slid into the overly comfy seat. The debate had been long and required him to draw upon his many years of teaching to win… Alongside drawing upon Jaden's shared ancestor memory, don't ask he still couldn't figure it out. "Sir… I... " Turning he saw a teary eyed Eclair looking at him. "I'm glad to be serving you!" She shouted while bowing to him.

"Raise, your praise isn't needed, your dedication to our country is all that is needed." Banner said happy to have those shared memories to use.

"Indeed apprentice, if you want to show your appreciation then show it through action!" Bladedge shouted while using a whetstone to sharpen his namesake. Eclair didn't say anything but answered with a determined nod.

A cry at the window drew their attention along with tapping on it. "Winged Kuriboh? What are you doing here?" Banner asked while throwing open the windows. Said being floated in through the window before letting out another noise.

"You don't say?" Bladedge asked while nodding. Seeing the other two having confused looks Bladedge gave another nod, "Eclair please stand guard and don't let anyone in unless it's an emergency."

With a yes sir, said knight walked out while Banner looked at them, "What did Kuriboh say?"

"We need to get the real Jaden here, apparently the other 'Heroes'," Banner was still confused how so much hate and venom could be packed into one word, "are looking for something of his."

**AN: So, so, so, so sorry for how long this took to get out. To make a long story short my life hated me and decided it wanted to **_**mess **_**with me in every way it could. So if anyone wanted to contact me it might be awhile since I am still trying to catch up on things. Now I'm off to try and catch up on all my stories. **


End file.
